Stuffy Flower
250px |health = 100 |variant of = Sunflower |weapon = Rainbow Sunburst |abilities = Heal Beam Sunbeam Heal Flower Rainbow Heal Beam Solar Flare Beam Dark Flower |rarity = Rare}} Stuffy Flower is a Rare variant of the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She was revealed in a short video clip on November 12, 2015 on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook and TwitterTwitter post pages. Each vanquishing blow from her weapon will drop suns that can heal teammates. However, her weak side is that she can only fire 40 shots before needing to reload, much like the Power Flower and Vampire Flower, compared to the normal Sunflower's 50 shots. Descriptions Stickerbook description If you thought the Stuffy Sunflower was all sunshine and rainbows, well... you'd be right! Luckily, Zombies can't stand sunshine, and they positively despise rainbows. In-game description Vanquishing with her Rainbow Sunburst causes healing sundrops to appear! Abilities Strategies This variant is perfect for any healers who like to get a lot of vanquishes. Stay near your teammates and use your abilities to heal them while vanquishing enemies. Focus your aim on Zombies nearby teammates, most notably heavy characters like the Chomper or Citron. This will maximize the effect of the sundrops that spawn after getting a vanquish. Remember to never go into the center of the fight, rather stay back a little bit and provide both offensive and healing support. It is recommended to try to stay away from zombies such as Scientists and All-Stars, who could vanquish you easily. Against Stuffy Flower is a powerful threat to any lone zombie due to the fact it has the Rainbow Sunburst, which will heal any nearby plant with those healing drops, most notably Chompers and Citrons. Try to vanquish it either in a group, or as a heavy character like Super Brainz. If you are alone and have average or low health, this variant could vanquish you easily and provide healing to its nearby teammates. Another good strategy is vanquish it with any sniper. This will be safer and more effective. The sounds its primary weapon creates will help any zombie to locate the position of a Stuffy Flower, so use this as an advantage to locate and vanquish it as soon as possible. Gallery StuffySunflowerAttack.png|The player got vanquished by a Stuffy Sunflower's primary attack StuffySunflower.png|A Stuffy Flower using Sunbeam StickerbookStuffyFlower.png|Stuffy Sunflower in the stickerbook Stuffy Sunflower Transparent.png|Stuffy Flower with transparent background rainbow sunburst.png|Stuffy Flower making a Rainbow Sunburst Stuffy Flower attacking.png|Attacking Stuffy Flower Reloading.png|Stuffy Flower Reloading icon of stuffy flower.png|Icon of Stuffy Flower selected stuffy flower'sicon.png|Selected icon of Stuffy Flower Group Leader Stuffy Flower's icon.png|Icon of a Group Leader Stuffy Flower Videos Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare_2_STUFFY_SUNFLOWER|Trailer for Stuffy Sunflower Trivia *Whenever it fires its primary weapon, a short musical tone is produced. If fired in extended bursts, the tones combine to form a music-like sound, which resembles a Jack-in-a-box being wound up. *It is the fourth plant to attack zombies with rainbows. The first is Magnifying Grass, the second is Shamrock and the third is Shamrockstar. *It uses two gestures in its trailer. **The first is the "Yes" gesture from the first game. However, the audio used is a portion of the first game's gesture "Celebrate". **The second is a dance move in which it dips its head down while moving to the right, bringing its head up again afterwards. It does this dip move twice. It's the first game's gesture "Rush Hour". *In the Trouble In Zombopolis: Part One DLC, the Stuffy Flower's healing sundrops that appear when she vanquishes a Zombie will now heal plants for 8 health instead of the original 5. *Its Stickerbook description refers it as the Stuffy Sunflower. **This mistake also applies to the Vampire Flower. **Coincidently, these are the two new Sunflower variants introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *It is one of two Sunflowers without thorns on its stem. The other is Vampire Flower. References Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Playable characters Category:Rare plants Category:Healing plants Category:Rare variants